The Bunny List
by Sweet June Rain
Summary: After a run-in with a mysterious person, Stephanie Plum is sucked into a secret world, a secret world that's out to protect the human race on the surface of the earth from forces that are out to hurt them. She'll either sink or swim in this world, hopefully she's swim...hopefully... AU, OOC, OCs, if you know me by now, you know it's a Babe!
1. Chapter 1

New Story Guys, I think Text me L8er will be labeled as complete, since I only started to write it, because I need to get back into the writing habit. This one is going to be an action-ish fic! 8D Enjoy!

Warnings Will be posted in each chapter

Disclaimer for the whole story: Not mine, the Stephanie Plum Characters belong to JE and not me, except the ones I made up, they belong to me :D! Not making any money off of it, though I wish... :S

On with the show!

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_Additional Baggae_

"Okay," The woman said, slipping into her dress pocket and pulling out a sleek black USB drive, "I've only ten minutes before dumb and dumber wake up and try to kill me…again…."

The woman rolled her eyes and booted up the computer, sticking the USB into the slot designated for the USB drive stick. The bright loading screen blinked black and then numbers and letters filled the screen, unlocking the binary locks and the standard lock screen password. Seconds later, the blank screen full of numbers disappeared and then the desktop popped up, making the woman smile brightly.

"Watts, I owe you a steak dinner, it worked you rotten bastard," The woman said, pulling out a silver USB stick drive, "Alright, it should be on this computer, if not, I have no clue where the fuck it is…"

The woman pulled out the black USB drive and then stuck the silver USB stick into the empty slot. Moments later a small screen popped up and then all the files on the computer were zooming into the silver USB stick. Once the files were copied on the USB stick, the woman plucked it out of the computer and then stuck both USB sticks into her bra. She got up and then went over to grab her purse, which sat on the floor beside a group of prone men. The woman made her way out the tiny office, fixing the loose hairs that came out of the neat mass of curls that sat on top of her hair. She walked down a short hallway and into a busy commercial kitchen. She dodged running chefs and assistants, servers and bus boys and made her way out a set of swinging doors with a black diamond checkered pattern on them.

The woman walked into a high class five star restaurant, past the crowded tables on the floor and over to a private booth, where a handsome man sat, sipping a tumbler of brandy. The woman placed a hand on the man's shoulder and then said, "Oh darling, I apologize if I kept you waiting, the bathroom line was quite long."

The man looked up at the woman and smiled a dazzling smile, "Oh my dear Heidi, it's alright, though, you've given me enough time to pick out the lobster for dinner."

"Oh, now that sounds divine," Heidi said with a dazzling smile, placing her purse on the table and moving to sit down, "I do believe that I'll have that-"

"There's the bitch that knocked us out!" A voice boomed, making Heidi wince and turn to see the men that had littered the office floor, "There's that bitch! Get her and fucking kill her!"

"Shit," Heidi hissed, before she turned to her date, "I am sorry, Thomas, but I have to jet, maybe next time, yes?"

"Heidi…what's going on?!" Thomas asked, his eyes wide as the men rushed over to them, "Heidi!"

Heidi grabbed her purse, blew a kiss to Thomas and then was running, making her way out the restaurant and into the cool April night. Heidi looked around quickly and then she took a left, running down an alley, jumping over garbage bins and crates, the men trying to catch up to her. Heidi jumped up on a wire fence, and then was climbing up it, jumping over the top and then running on the other side, gunshots ringing through the alleyway. Heidi yelped and then she was out the alleyway, going down the street and around the corner. Heidi let out a sound as she stopped short, nearly getting hit by a battered sand colored 93' Honda accord. The car came to a screeching halt and then someone was out of the ugly colored car.

"Holy shit….I almost hit you!" It was a woman walking over to Heidi, who began to bounce on her feet, looking around nervous, "What the hell, walking in the middle of a street, are you trying to get hit?!"

Heidi shook her head and mutter, "Fuck this," going over to the woman and grabbing her arm, "Shut up, get in the car, I'm driving,"

"Hey! Are you kidnapping me!?" The woman exclaimed as Heidi tossed her in the car, and then climbed behind the wheel, "What's going on?!"

"Saving your ass, shit," Heidi said, shifting the car into drive and then going off down the road, "Yeah, I'm walking down the damn street to get hit, look here, I know I'm going to get into a shit ton of trouble for doing this, but, you're coming with me, no I'm not kidnapping you, you're just a…uh…additional baggage…."

"Additional Baggage?!" The woman squawked, looking over to Heidi, "What the fuck is going on here?!"

"My name is Heidi Matthews, Special Agent for a secret organization, the name is classified, sorry can't tell you, you are now a part of this, hopefully, and we can get you home in your bed, before morning."

"Uh…okay?" The woman said, before leaning back in the seat, "Fuck me, this has got to be the worst day ever for me…."

"Sister, you have no idea, I just got shot by five thugs, and I had to leave my date, which, FYI, I was going to get some Lobster!" Heidi said, glaring at the woman, who rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Now shush, we'll abandon this car, okay! We'll park this car somewhere safe, hop into my car and then go down to HQ."

"Like I said, worse day ever…."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie Plum let out a tired sigh, leaning back in the passenger seat of her latest POS car, drifting in and out of a nap. The woman beside her was silent, driving through downtown Trenton, and over to the affluent part of town, where five star restaurants lined the streets along with high end hotels.

How had this all started anyways? Stephanie thought as she woman parked her car in an underground parking garage, she never had to go through something like this before. She had just been kidnapped by a pretty woman, she would be killed, maybe, the woman looked as though she could kill.

The woman turned to Stephanie and said, "Well, come on, woman, let's go, my car is here, I'll switch out the parking pass, that way, your car won't be towed. "

Stephanie climbed out the car, grabbed her purse and then walked with the woman over to a sleek black car, which purred to life, once the woman opened the car door. She took out the parking pass, hanging on the rearview mirror of the car, and placed it in Stephanie's car. Stephanie climbed into the car, just as the woman climbed into the driver side of the sleek black car. The seatbelts slid over their chests and secured them in, and then the woman was peeling out the garage, down the street.

Stephanie frowned and thought about her day. She had been on a stakeout, to catch a skip, Buddy Wells, a server at some hole in the wall Italian restaurant, where they were two steps away from being a roach motel. She needed to catch this man, she had to pay bills and rent, and plus, Rex needed food. She had had a row with Joe Morelli before all of this, the man demanding that she quit her job as a bounty hunter and settle down and marry him, fat chance that would happen! She left Joe, angry and went right over to where Wells worked, waiting for him to leave his work. He was worth about 3 thousand dollars, that would pay the bills and get her groceries. She waited for hours, until she found out that Wells had called in sick and was at his house, sick with the flu. With that new news, she was making her way over to the man's match box apartment, when she nearly ran over a woman, a woman dressed in a nice evening dress, with her hair done up in pinned curls, though most of her curls were falling out the hairstyle. The woman, Heidi, was now beside her, driving in this expensive looking car, driving down the interstate going 150 miles per hours. Stephanie sighed, leaned back in the seats and fell right to sleep, oh well, she'd worry about everything later one, when she gave a flying flip

Stephanie let out a snort as she was roughly shaken awake by Heidi who had called her additional baggage.

"Hey, we're here," Heidi said, unbuckling herself, "Come on, I'll have to see if I can get Lola to forge a guest pass for you."

They were in another underground parking lot, this one full of sleek dark colored cars and motorcycles, just like the one the woman drove. Stephanie grabbed her purse and then climbed out the car, noticing a sign on the wall in front of the woman's parked car.

_Parking space reserved for Heidi Matthews, do not park in it or I'll blow your car up, ask Watts, I've done it once. _

Heidi's parking spot was right beside a set of glass double doors that revealed a sleek looking reception area. Heidi led Stephanie through the doors, that slid open, saying, "Welcome, Stephanie, to the Organization HQ, if you follow me, I'll sneak you in, heavens knows what'll happen to me once my co-workers find you…."

TBC….

* * *

New Story guys, A somewhat action one, like Find A Mate Dot Com, but it's going to be quite different! Please be sure to leave a review, I love your feedback!


	2. The Bunny List

Chapter 2, Enjoy

Warning: Language

Disclaimer in chapter 1

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_The Bunny List_

"Heidi…." A middle aged woman said, her voice sharp, "Heidi…Oh goodness…I hope that isn't who I think that is."

"Look," Heidi said, walking up to the woman, who sat behind the reception desk, "Lola, you have to give her a guest pass, I had to bring her with me, I had the unfortunate luck to nearly get hit by her while I was being chased by a bunch of thugs, she would have been killed if I left her there, so she's here with me, write me a pass, I'll owe you a box of doughnuts from that place that requires a 100 year reservation to get in."

"100 year reservation?" Stephanie echoed, looking over to Heidi and Lola, "What the-"

"Deal," Lola said quickly, her hands whipping out a badge and tossing it into a small machine, "I want a half dozen glazed and a half dozen lemon glaze, isn't this an abuse of power?"

"Shut up, you're getting those good ass doughnuts," Heidi said, taking the badge that popped out the machine, "Let's see, Stephanie Plum, eh? It's an alright name, here, wear it at all times, and for fuck's sake, do not wander off, there are things here that'll tear you apart."

Stephanie's face paled at the thought of being torn apart, the images of saws and flying knives filled her vision. What was going on here?! Was this a weapons storage place? Or a weapon's testing site, oh god, what if there were nuclear weapons here, what if this crazy woman in front of her was a loony terrorist and she was officially a prisoner of war, or something like that. She could see it now, she'd be on youtube, holding a sign and pleading for her life! They'll call her an infidel! A member of a-

"Oh my god, your thoughts are giving me a headache…." Heidi said, grabbing Stephanie's hand and leading the panicking woman to a set of double doors, "We're not terrorist, we're an agency…that's all I can say, let's get you to my office, where you'll stay until I can get you back to your home."

Heidi led Stephanie through the doors and into a chaotic massive open floor plan office space. Stephanie let out a yelp and grabbed onto Heidi's arm as the woman led her through the chaos. Office desks covered the floor and people were behind it, writing on papers, talking on phones, typing away on computers, some were even sleeping, with pillows on their desk , on person even had a small grill on their desk, cooking steaks.

"For fuck's sake, Sharp!" Heidi snapped to the person grilling food, "Are you trying to set off the fire alarms?! Get the hell out of here with that grill!"

Sharp looked up, blinking odd neon blue eyes, "Aw, Boss, come on! They're porterhouses! I cooked you one, I'll bring it to your office!"

Heidi shook her head and then she said, "Fine, but bring the steak sauce, or I'll drop kick you," before leading Stephanie through desks, "Come on, Stephanie, let's get you off the main floor and into my office.

"Boss…." Stephanie said as Heidi lead her through another set of double doors, "Are you in charge of this office, like a manager?"

"Manager?!" Heidi yelped, looking over to Stephanie, "No way, I'm not an office manager, I'm…I'm more important! Now come on, let's go on and get you hidden away in my office, least you get your head lop off."

Heidi's office was opulent and gigantic and…_white_. The flooring was white, white fluffy carpet, the furniture was white, the large desk was white, the extremely comfortable office chair was white, the couches that surrounded a modern y free standing fireplace was white, as was the fire place. There was a small white kitchenette and a white door that was partly open to reveal a white bathroom. The only thing that was colored was a black picture frame and a Hello Kitty throw blanket that looked as if it had been tossed in a hurry.

Heidi let out a sigh, kicking off her high heels, and closed her office doors, "Make yourself at home, Stephanie, are you hungry? I think I have some food in the kitchen…I think…I know I have some drinks, I went and stocked up the place with some booze and non booze drinks, man, I can use a nice nap, maybe I'll get one now, make yourself at home, I'm going to take a nice long nap….."

Stephanie rose and eyebrow and watched as Heidi yawned loudly and climb on a sofa, pulling the blanket around her and was about to fall asleep when a bell went off, making Heidi growl in rage.

"I want a nap!" Heidi whined sitting up and looking around, before she huffed and got up, rubbing her tired face and making her way to the office door, "Look, you stay here, alright? I gotta go to this meeting, I know I have some food around here, if you're hungry, go look for it, but you stay here, okay?

"Alright, Mother dearest," Stephanie huffed, tossing herself on a couch, "I'll behave…"

"Good," Heidi said, looking over to Stephanie, "Keep that badge on, you might not know it, but it's protecting you, making you invisible, don't ask questions, just stay in here."

Heidi opened the door and found Sharp in front of her door, holding a plate with a huge steak on it and a bottle of steak sauce in his other hand. Heidi took both, snapped at the man to go to the meeting and then was off.

Stephanie looked around and then said, "I hope she doesn't expect me to stay in here and not explore…" getting up from the couch, and making her way out the office.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Watts, if I wasn't hungry, I'd give you my steak," Heidi said making her way past the long table full of people and up to the front, "Your descriptor and your ultra fast USB drives worked like a charm, start mass producing them both."

"Aye aye, boss," A black haired man said from his perch on the second floor that looked below down at the long table, "Glad this prototype worked like a charm!"

Heidi sat down, smothered her steak in sauce and ate, waiting for the people to quiet down. Heidi put her fork and knife down, stood up and said, "Alright, folks, I've breached through the security of our latest Shadow and was given information about a possible event that is supposed to be happening on our planet, on my planet, I was able to go into the main computer system and hopefully the files I got will shed light on this 'event.'"

Heidi held up quotation marks as she said that, looking around the room, before she bent down to eat more steak, "Pardon me….mmm, this is good, Sharp, though, I can't overlook the fact that you brought a grill in the office."

Heidi wiped her mouth clean and said, "Watts," pulling the USB drive from her bra and then tossing it up to the man, "Put this up on the big screen and if you don't stop smelling my boob sweat, I'll drop kick you!"

Watts pouted, but then he got up and then walked over to the main computer of the meeting room. The lights in the room dimmed and then a big white screen came sliding down and on. Heidi took out a pointer and then said, "So, anyways, let's go on and look at-"

"So, I was going to go down on this girl," A voice said outside the meeting room, "But something told me to stop and bam, wouldn't you know it, my friend, There was a cock, a fucking cock, don't go to Thailand and pick up women at one of those bars, they might not be women."

The door to the meeting room and Heidi picked up her sharp steak knife and then flung it at the person walking in. The person yelped in fear as the knife went whizzing by their ear and embed itself in the wall outside in the hallway. Heidi glared at the two and snapped, "Maxim, Manoso, you two slobs are fucking late, get up here and sit the fuck down before I drop kick you!"

"You keep saying that…." Diesel Maxim leered at Heidi, who sneered at him, flipping her hair back, "I've been waiting for that drop kick, baby, come on, and drop kick me, I love it when you get all rough on me…"

Heidi's face flushed and then she was turning away from the two stragglers to look at the white screen. Heidi had the pointer pointed to the screen and then said, "Anyways, Watts, did you find anything important?"

"Yeah…I sure as hell did…" Watt muttered, fingers typing away, "I don't think you're going to like it, Boss."

An image popped up on the white screen and then Heidi looked at it. It was a simple list, with names on it. As Heidi read the list she swore loudly and rubbed her face, "Of all the fucking things to be an Event on my planet, the Bunny List, fuck me…"

"Uh, Boss," Sharp said, looking around at the group, "What's a Bunny List?"

"It's a list of women," Watts said, answering the question, "A list of women to be sold off at a huge private auction, mostly for pleasure, but some of the women on the list have powers or gifts that are deemed valuable. Oh ho, it's a big list….one of the biggest I've seen….hmm, I wonder who the Bride Bunny is?"

"Bride Bunny?" Diesel asked, looking over to Watts, who nodded his head, "Tell me, is she the main event?"

"Yeah, the most appealing woman, she has the most valuable gift, she'll be the one to bring in the big bucks …Oh…found it! The way they list her gifts, she extremely valuable this time around, mhmm…oh…oh…oh….I found the Bride Bunny, Boss, you're not going to like this…"

"Well, I have to deal with other things, like making Manoso and Maxim clean out the bathrooms for a week," Heidi said, waving away Watt's nervous tone, "And I've dealt with so many other things, come on now, tell me the horrible news."

"You're the Bride Bunny," Watts said looking over the railing, "The starting bid price is ridiculous."

"Let me guess, 20 cents," Diesel cackled to his friend, earning a head shake from said friend, "Come on Carlos, isn't that funny?!"

"Oh it's not funny if we're both scrubbing toilets for a month," Carlos said, but pausing and turning to the somewhat opened door, his voice dropping to a whisper, "Diesel…someone is eavesdropping …"

Heidi gave Diesel a glare and then said, "Well, that doesn't matter, what matters is that you all will pick a name off the Bunny List, find them and put them safe houses, you then shall stay with the women until the threat has been eliminated, which means our best and brightest will be given the task to find this Shadow and eradicate them. No bastard is going to come on my territory and use it to auction off souls!"

"What about you, Boss, you're on that list, shit you're the Bunny Bride," Watts said, making print outs of the Bunny List, "What about you?"

"I'll be fine, I'm well trained and-" Heidi started but stopped as a commotion in the back had them all turning to watch as Carlos jumped out his seat and grab something. There was a loud yelp, the lights were turned back up and then Carlos was holding on to an invisible force, "Oh no, don't tell me."

There was another loud yelp and then a woman appeared in Carlos's arms. Said woman turned to look at Carlos to give him a piece of her mind, but paused and said, "Ranger?!"

"Stephanie?!" Carlos asked, looking down at the woman, who smiled sheepishly and did a finger wave, "What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"Well," Heidi said quickly, waving her hands around, "Meeting adjourn! Please pick up a print out of the Bunny List and make your way back to your desks, start planning, I shall choose the two agents to go after the Shadow myself, until then get to work!"

Heidi walked briskly over to Stephanie, grabbed her by her arm and led her out the meeting room, which exploded into chatter, once the door swung shut.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie knew she was in trouble, the moment Heidi closed her office door. Okay, she should have listened to the woman when she told Stephanie not to wonder around, but jeez, she was curious. She hadn't seen anything but closed doors, she hadn't even dared to venture back out into the huge office area. All she did was hear strange noises and then make her way over to the Conference room that was kind of open. She had to dodge out the way as two men walked by her, talking about Thailand, oh brother. She had heard everything, about a Bunny list, a Bride Bunny, though she liked to call it the Bunny Bride.

"Uh…I know this isn't going to help my case, but I know what a Bunny Bride is and I know about the Bunny List," Stephanie said, weakly, making Heidi roll her eyes and cross her arms, "So…what's going to happen from here?"

"I don't know, I'll get a serious talking to, but I know you can't go home, you know too much about the Organization and about the Bunny List, look, I'll have no other choice, you can either be killed, or join our cause, I'll have to find something for you, but I can allow for you to join the Organization."

"Uh, I'll take door number 2," Stephanie said quickly, looking over to Heidi, who nodded her head, walking over to her desk, "So…uh, is it just light office work, you know, paper pushing?"

"Paper pushing?!" Heidi exclaimed, shaking her head, "There's no such thing as paper pushing here, we'll get you settled in, in one of the apartments, and then tomorrow we'll do your paperwork, testing and plan your training."

Heidi looked up from talking to Stephanie as her office door opened and Carlos came in, his vision zoning in on Stephanie, "Aw, it seems you know Carlos, well, Carlos, I guess you can escort her to her apartment, Manoso, have a good night, Stephanie."

Stephanie got up and went over to Carlos, who gave her a pointed look and then wrapped his arm around her waist, leading her out Heidi's office. Once the door was closed, Carlos rounded on Stephanie and said one word.

"Talk."

TBC…

* * *

Uh-oh, Carlos in the picture now! Please leave this starving writer a review, they're my nourishment...please .w.?


	3. Stephanie's New Job

Chapter 3, Enjoy. Spring Break is over, so I'll update in between papers and homework!

Disclaimer in chapter one!

Enjoy

Warning: Language

* * *

_Chapter 3_

_Stephanie's New Job_

"So, uh…is this a summer job?" Stephanie asked Carlos, sitting nestled in an arm chair tapping her index fingers together, "Swanky gig you got, I mean, my summer jobs were all horrible, I mean let's talk about the one at point pleasant, shoot I-"

"I don't want to hear about your summer jobs, Babe," Carlos said sitting across from Stephanie, "I want to know why you're here, in this place, that non-agents aren't supposed to be in."

"Well, I'm risking a drop kick to the face as I say this, but, your boss is the reason why, I nearly ran her over with my car, and then she kidnapped me and brought me here," Stephanie said looking over her shoulders at the front door of her apartment, "And okay, she told me not to go out and snoop, but when have I not been curious? (That earned a raised eyebrow from Ranger,) I went out…only heard weird noises behind closed doors and then eavesdropped in on the meeting, that's it, now, I'm an agent here."

Carlos shook his head, sat down and said, "Babe, you'll never cease to amaze me, you are so damn lucky, it's funny, in a good way, well, I guess since you're in the in now, I can tell you all about my summer job, I got it when I was still in the military, Special Ops, I was handpicked by Heidi to join, she told me my skills would be put to better use for her Organization, I've been there ever since, so technically, every time I've been, 'in the wind', I was on missions from Heidi."

"Oh…." Stephanie said looking over to Carlos, "Well, that does make sense, so…what is it that you all do?"

"We protect people from dangers that most will never hear about, it's like that silly show called '_Fringe_,' but we're legit, the dangers are real and the situations we get into even realer, I hope Heidi isn't making a mistake by letting you join us, it's dangerous work, last week Q-Tip got split in half, luckily, we were able to get him back together, though, he'll be keeping those scars for a while."

Stephanie's face paled at the thought of getting cut in half, she really didn't want to know how he got cut in half either, oh bother….

"Don't worry, I doubt Heidi would set you up on the mission Q-Tip had to go on," Carlos said waving his hand in the air, "Might be something smaller than that, dealing with terrorist who make deals with vampires or soul suckers or something like that."

"Vampires?!" Stephanie yelped holding her throat, "My goodness!"

"Hey now, calm down, they're not that big of a threat," Carlos said with a smile, getting up from his perch, "Now why don't you get some rest, I'll be back in the morning to get you for breakfast."

Carlos gave Stephanie one last smile and then he was gone. Stephanie let out a huff and then got up, looking around the apartment. It was a studio type apartment, large and spacious, with modern furniture that was a soft dove grey colored. There was a small kitchen area and two doors, one led to a bathroom and the other led to a large closet. There were two windows the let in the night sky, but Stephanie got this strange feeling that outside the window there would be nothing, that it was all fake, and illusion.

Stephanie toed off her shoes, tossed her pants and jacket off and then climbed into the soft bed, sleep claiming her before her head hit the pillow.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"You are late, oh watcher of the planet Earth," A voice snarled as Heidi tossed herself into a seat, "I do not get why you are able to come and go as you please while the rest of us are forced to abide by the rules?"

Heidi turned her head to the source of the voice and said, "Well fuck me, Hitu, if you had to deal with what I go through every day, then maybe you can pussyfoot your way into a meeting when you please, shut the fuck up."

Another person beside Heidi sniggered, looking at the man who was turning red in the face, "Yeah, Hitu, what do have to deal with, the rainbow fruit trees not producing enough fruit, face it, it's been eons since your planet had to deal with any Shadows, you're as useless as a broken wagon."

Hitu stood up, slamming huge hands on the table, making it shake, "You little worm! You better shut your fucking mouth before I shut it for you!"

"Children, children," A mild voice said, making everyone in the room shush, "Argue later, we are all hear because one of you not only have an 'Event' coming, but you've also broken a serious rule…never let the ones whom you protect know yow exist."

Heidi rolled her eyes and looked down at the glass table that covered a map of the universe. There were loud gasps from every occupant and then, for some odd reason, all eyes turned to Heidi, who looked up at them and snapped, "Yeah, it was me, sorry, I guess."

"Fucking rule breaker," Hitu muttered, looking at Heidi who flipped him off, "I hope she gets punished severely, yes Great One?"

"She will be punished," The mild voice said, making Heidi sigh and whisper, "For fucks sake, don't tell me…"

"Heidi, as punishment, you will be closely monitored by one of my warriors, they will be my eyes and ears, telling me if you slip up and break the rules again, this is the fourth time you've broken rules, one more time and I shall be replacing you as leader of your Organization, and you'll return here for good."

Heidi huffed and said, "Alright, Great One, I'll humor you and your punishment," earning a blast of wind that knocked her out of seat, "Alright! Shit, I'm sorry I broke the rules, Great One, I won't do it again."

'Anytime soon,' Heidi thought it to herself, as she got back up and sat in her seat, ignoring the dirty looks from Hitu.

"Now, you petulant child, tell me, what is the Event occurring on your planet?" The voice asked, exasperated.

"Well, it's a Bunny List, and I don't know when it's going to happen but I have my people on it like white on rice," Heidi said looking around, "See, already got it under control, no I don't know who the Shadow is, we'll worry about it later, meeting adjourned, later gators, I have sleep to catch up o-"

"You're not telling us everything, child, talk," The voice said, making Heidi sit back down, crossing her arms, "Now you tell me what you're hiding, now."

"I'm on the Bunny List, I'm the Bunny Bride," Heidi said watching as faces dropped in surprise, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, no worries, I've got it all under control, welp, I'm off to go back-"

"You're on the bunny list…." The person beside Heidi said, pulling Heidi back into her seat, "Well, I insist, you need more security around you, this Shadow might be powerful, if you're on their list."

"Meh, it's nothing," Heidi said, standing up, "Don't make quite a fuss, I've got it under control, I have my people out there, grabbing the other bunnies and putting them in safe places, and as for me, well, The Organization is the safest place on the surface of the Earth, no one is getting in, that's for sure."

"Except for that human…" Hitu muttered, making Heidi glare at him, "Let her go, it's not like she doesn't know where we're at, I ,for one, hope she gets sold, maybe then she'll be beaten into submissiveness."

"Fuck you," Heidi snapped, glaring at Hitu, "Look I'm fine, I can take care of myself, look, can we adjourn the meeting, I have stuff to do, and I've only 3 hours of sleep."

"We shall talk about this later on, for now, go and deal with what needs to be done," The voice said, directing it to Heidi, who let out a sigh and began to walk away, "Though know this, that warrior will be in your office when you leave here."

"Dully noted," Heidi muttered, before she left in a flourish.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie let out a loud yawn, walking beside Carlos down a long hallway to the kitchen. Carlos had come into Stephanie's room at 6 AM, shook her awake and told her to get dressed, it was time to eat breakfast. Stephanie didn't even have time to take a quick shower, though she noted that a personal fairy had come during the night, filling her apartment with her clothes, all the products she used and even Rex was in her apartment, in his little tank, nestled in his soup can.

Carlos led Stephanie through a door that revealed a large modern kitchen and several tables and chairs scattered around the area. Even though it was early in the morning, the kitchen was packed, with agents eating their meals and planning out jobs.

"Oi! Manoso, Plum! Over here!" Diesel boomed waving his hands, knocking over his orange juice over, "We saved some spots for you two."

"So, Plum," Sharp said, as the two sat down at the large square table, "You sleep like a baby last night?"

"Uh…yeah?" Stephanie answered, looking around at the table's occupants, "Fell asleep before my head hit the pillow."

"Oh ho," Watts said with a smirk, tucking into his breakfast sandwich, "Should have relished it a bit more, that's the last good night's rest you'll have, kid."

"Training's going to be a bitch for you," Diesel said, earning head nods from everyone, including Carlos, "So, before we scare you some more, let's do an introduction of some sorts, I'm Diesel, I'm the power house."

"Watts," Watts said, lifting his head up from his meal, "Electronic specialist, go to guy for all things technology."

"I'm Sharp," Sharp said with a smile, sharp teeth flashing in the bright light, "I'm the blade's man around here, swords knives, anything sharp, that's my forte."

"And Carlos here is our weapon's expert, he knows all about guns and bombs, it's so freaking epic," Diesel said with a smile, "Everyone here is pretty cool, we'll watch your back,"

"I feel protected, thanks guys," Stephanie said as Carlos got up, "Where you going?"

"To get us some food, what would you like to eat?" Carlos asked, watching Stephanie's eyes light up.

"I want chocolate chip pancakes please and bacon," Stephanie said, grabbing an empty cup that rested in on a tray beside a pitcher of orange juice, "You're so kind, Carlos."

Carlos shook his head and said, "Babe," walking away from the table.

"Oh, you're his Babe," Sharp said, elbowing Stephanie none too gently, "He talks about you all the time, it's pretty gross, if you ask me; 'Oh guys,' my Babe, she's something else…."

"She sure is sexy and smart and can get herself out of any spot of trouble," Diesel mimicked waving a spoonful of oatmeal around.

"And she sure can blow up a car," Watts ended, making all the others but Stephanie laugh, "Oi, I swear, the last time he spoke about you, we strung him up in the testing room, man it was fun watching him hop around, dodging lasers."

Stephanie opened her mouth to speak, but Carlos appeared to her right, holding a plate stacked with chocolate chip pancakes and a side of bacon. In his other hand there was a bowl full of what appeared to be nuts and twigs. Stephanie made a face and said, "Jeez, are you eating bird food Carlos, gross."

Everyone at the table laughed out loud, watching Carlos give Stephanie the stink eye, as he sat down and ate his nuts and twigs. Everyone turned quickly to the entrance of the kitchen, as Heidi came barreling in, her face set with anger and her hands balled up into fist at her sides . She went over to the serving table, filled her plate up with breakfast foods and then sailed out of the kitchen again, making everyone whisper.

"I wonder who's getting dropped kick tonight?" Sharp asked, looking back at the table, "The Boss looked as though she could melt rocks, who pissed her off?"

"Oh, you guys don't know," Watts said, looking around, "But the Boss had to go to her Boss, about Plum over here and about the event and the Shadow, apparently, she has a baby sitter now, so that she doesn't keep fucking up and breaking rules."

"I could have babysat her," Diesel said with a leer, groping his oatmeal bowl, "Oh Boss, I think your ta-tas need serious supervision, let me get a hold of them…with my mouth."

Stephanie yelped and whacked Diesel over the head with a spoon as he tried to grope her. Diesel made a sound and sat back, glaring at Stephanie who glared at him. Diesel was about to retort about Stephanie hitting him, when he let out a yelp of pain as a set of fingers grabbed his ear and tugged it hard, forcing him out of his seat and face to face with-

"Jeanne Ellen?" Stephanie asked, watching the woman shake Diesel silly by his ear, "Uh…do you work here too?"

"No, I don't work here, I'm, like this worm said," Jeanne said, shaking Diesel by his ear again, "Heidi's babysitter, is that how you treat your boss when she's not around, like a sexual object?!"

"No!" Diesel said, glaring at Jeanne, "I do it to her face too!"

Jeanne's face darkened with anger and everyone in the kitchen watched as Diesel was beaten by Jeanne.

"Ouch! Oh baby, I like it when you're rough with me, Gina baby," Diesel wheezed, as he was beaten, "Hey, you knocked a tooth out!"

Carlos shook his head and said, "That man's mouth, it's going to get him killed one day, hurry up and finish eating Babe, we have things to do…"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"This paperwork is ridiculous, Heidi," Stephanie said, looking up from the massive stack of papers, "I don't know what color shirt my mom wore the day before she gave birth to me, and I really don't know if my sister is an alien from Jupiter."

"Oh well," Heidi said shrugging her shoulders, looking over the papers Stephanie gave her, "Well, blow it out your ass and make up stuff, between you and I, I do this for torture, though your testing, that's legit."

Stephanie was sitting in front of Heidi's white desk, filling out the 'standard' paperwork that was required to become an agent. All in all there were over 200 pages that Stephanie needed to fill out, and some of the stuff was full of so much globbygook that it had Stephanie tugging at her curls.

"Well, can't we skip to the testing?!" Stephanie asked, putting her pen down, "You told me it was B.S anyways!"

"Well, you can't, you need to fill out all the paperwork before you get your testing done," Heidi said with a haughty smile, watching Stephanie grumble in protest, "What was that? I can assign you to the hospital, Diesel's in there right now, healing up from Jeanne's beating, I'm sure he'd love your company…."

"Uh, I've only 50 pages left, I can handle them," Stephanie said with a smile, quickly storming through the paperwork, "Okay! DONE! Now, what can I do?"

"We're going to do some testing now," Heidi said, sitting down in front of Stephanie on top of her desk, "Now, don't move, this won't hurt at all…"

Stephanie felt Heidi place the tip of her fingers on her temple and then she felt them press on her temple, pressing harder and harder until, she felt the odd sensation that Heidi had pressed through her skull and her fingers were now in her head, but that was impossible, she'd be dead now, because of it, right?. Heidi hummed and made other litter affirming noises before she pulled her hands back, causing Stephanie to gasp at the sensation.

"You might be worth something to me after all, Plum," Heidi said, looking down at Stephanie, "Tell me, what does your 'spidey senses' do exactly?"

"Oh…well, sometimes, I get this feeling before something bad happens, a rush of something, I don't know, like I can feel it when a stalker has broken into my home, like, even though it might not look like it, I know something has happened, I don't know…Like, when something bad has happened, I can sense it, or something…"

"You might be worth something," Heidi repeated, before she got up and said, "Well kid, Whilst you were widdling away your paperwork, I've created your training schedule, we need to fit three years into three months, so you'll be training every day, even Sundays, Plum, oh no, the end of the world, how horrible….yes, 15 hours of training each day, you'll do body toning, endurance, self-defense, hand to hand combat, medical training, weaponry and we'll hone your 'Spidey Senses,' sharping that skill of yours."

Stephanie blanched at that schedule, for the next three months, she would essentially be in boot camp, a hardcore kind of boot camp, it had her kind of scared. Stephanie watched as Heidi picked up a white phone and made a quick call. Moments later, Sharp was walking into the office, holding a plate of grilled chicken.

"What th-didn't I tell you to get rid of that fucking grill?!" Heidi snapped, glaring at Sharp, but taking the chicken he made for her, "You get rid of that grill, tonight, or else I'll drop kick you from here all the way to fucking Mars, got it?"

"Yes Boss," Sharp said, before turning to Stephanie, "Come along, Stephanie, let's dipset before the boss blows another gasket, she's prone to that kind of stuff now a days."

"I wonder why?" Stephanie said as she got up and followed Sharp out the white office, "So…what am I going to do today?"

"We'll start on body toning, to get those muscles strong, don't worry, it won't hurt….much," Sharp said with a smile, before leading Stephanie into a huge indoor gym, "We'll start with crunches, 300 of them, let's get to it!"

"I don't think I'm going to like this…." Stephanie muttered to herself as she got on the floor, "I'm not going to like this one bit…"

TBC…

* * *

Please, do this starving writer and favor and leave her a review...it feeds me, and keeps me all nice and warm, Please, Thank you!


End file.
